3some
by eshizzle
Summary: This is the uncensored threesome between Kurt, Puck and Dave from the 11th chapter of my story Superman. Among other things, a Kurt sandwhich is made!


**As always ILive4Irony417 kicks ass as my beta, thanks!**

**I still don't own Glee**

**This is the uncensored threesome between Puck, Kurt and Dave from chapter 11 of Superman. **

**This one is for you TheCommonGleek you asked for it so here I am delivering!**

**so NSFW smutty smutty smut this is!**

Kurt looked down as if he was embarrassed then looked back up with a purely devious expression on his face. He had just agreed to pick up Dave, the guy who was not only my first trick, but my first time with a dude. I half jokingly told him that I wanted him to go get our conquest. He surprised me by agreeing just now.

"Ok, watch me," he said as he turned toward Dave.

I followed as close as I could without being seen right away. I stood just out of the way to watch Kurt. He walked right up to him from behind. When he got to him he reached out a hand and let it slide from Dave's shoulder, down to his hand as he leaned in and said something in his ear. Dave turned around, a grin spreading across his lips. He pulled Kurt to him and said something. I stepped out and walked to them just as Kurt turned to look for me. Dave's smile got bigger.

I leaned between them so I could talk in Dave's ear. "Hello Dave."

"Puck," he nodded. "So we getting out of here or what?"

"Definitely."

Then the three of us headed out and over to his place. He had walked so we all went in Kurt's Navigator. We got there and headed straight to the bedroom. Dave undressed just like that and crawled onto the bed. Kurt, who had been holding my hand, squeezed it.

"Your turn Noah, now go get him."

I walked the short distance to the bed and just as I got there three things happened. Dave glanced behind me and smiled. Then he crawled to me, pulled my pants down and started working my dick into his mouth. Last I faintly heard a zipper, and then felt Kurt's breath against my neck and his hardness against my ass.

"Oooooohhhhhh yyyyeeeeaaaaahhhh!" I threw my head back, reveling in the feel of the two guys (two guys!) and the sensations they were sending through my body. Dave was still as amazing at giving head as I remembered and Kurt was driving me crazy. He started by taking my shirt off, then licking and biting his way across my neck and shoulders, then down my back to my ass. Soon I felt Kurt's tongue slide between the cheeks of my ass as his hands spread them apart, he started rimming me furiously. I thought I might die from the feel of Dave's mouth on my dick and Kurt's tongue sliding across and occasionally slipping in my hole. It wasn't long before I was sure I would lose my balance. "Can't… Uuuuhhhh… st-stand," I managed to breath between moans.

Dave moved back, lying with his head propped up on his pillows. Kurt stopped working on my ass and we crawled over Dave until I was kneeling, one knee on either side of his chest with Kurt behind me. Dave got back to sucking me off and then I felt Kurt's slicked up fingers rubbing against my hole, quickly replaced by his cock. As Kurt pushed his way inside me, Dave moved one hand to my balls and the other back to Kurt's ass.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Kurt and I both cried out.

Kurt slid his hands around to my chest and raked his nails across it. "Ah fuck baby!"

He and Dave started fucking and sucking me faster and I had to brace myself, my hands out on the wall in front of me. I was dimly aware of Dave's hand leaving my balls to grip my boyfriend's ass, pushing him as deep inside me as possible.

"Oh god, I'm, I'm…. Ffffuuu-uuucccckkkk!" I screamed as I shot into Dave's mouth and he swallowed down my cum and kept sucking me. Kurt didn't slow his pace either, I am so gonna lose it.

"Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god!"

Kurt gripped my chest with one hand while bracing himself against the wall with the other. The sensations that both guys were sending through my body were driving me crazy! I moved my hands from the wall down to Dave's shoulders and dug my nails in. He moaned around me and slowed just a little, then behind me Kurt's breathing and the sounds he was making let me know that he was about to cum. He cried out as he thrust into me once more and his grip on my chest relaxed. Dave removed my cock from his mouth as Kurt took his out of me and we all collapsed on the bed.

Kurt and I fell to either side of Dave, resting our heads on his chest. He moved one hand to Dave's middle and I intertwined my fingers with his. We lay there for a few minutes catching our breath. Then Kurt turned his head to look at me and I leaned over to kiss him.

We moved in toward each other, making out on David's body.

"Damn," he said, his voice deep and hash sounding. "You two are so fucking hot."

We smiled against each other's mouths, and then turned to look at him. Then Kurt surprised me again by crawling up and planting a delicious kiss on Dave's mouth. I just watched them kiss for a moment, and then Kurt moved his mouth to Dave's nipple. I took the opportunity to move up and kiss Dave's mouth myself. He moaned into my mouth and right away I was aware of my dick getting hard. I moved my hand down to stroke him but found that Kurt's hand was already there. So I wrapped my hand around his head and started rubbing my thumb in circles around it, using his pre cum as a kind of lube. Kurt continued stroking Dave's shaft and he cried out in response to our duel hand job. I moved my mouth down to Dave's other nipple and he writhed beneath us. I locked eyes with Kurt and we smiled together sharing in the satisfaction of the moment.

Kurt broke away from Dave's nipple as I did the same. "Noah, I want you to fuck me," he said. Then he looked up at the other guy, "and I want to fuck you."

I looked to Dave and saw a sexy smile slide into place on his face. "Then what are we waiting for?"

Kurt and I moved; me off to the side, Kurt to his knees. He had Dave get on his knees, his front against the wall. Kurt knelt between Dave's legs I handed him a condom and some lube after putting one on myself.

"Ooooohhhh yyyyeeeeaaahhhh," Dave moaned against the wall as Kurt slid inside him. I just watched until I got so hot I had to be inside my boy. I positioned myself, one knee on either side of Kurt's legs, then slicked up his hole.

"Mmmmm," he sighed in response to my touch.

I pushed my cock inside him and I reached my hands around to Dave's chest. All three of us called out as we found a compatible rhythm. Soon there was nothing but sensation. We all gave ourselves over to the feel and tastes of each other's bodies, the sounds being ripped from our mouths and the musky sweet smells filling the room. At some point I grabbed Kurt's hand and moved it to Dave's hard throbbing dick. All three of our breaths started coming and going in frantic gasps and it wasn't long before we all cried out as we thrust our pelvises one last satisfying time. Kurt and I pulled out and discarded our condoms as Dave reached for a towel so we could mop up the results of our fucking.

We all collapsed on the bed again as we worked on catching our breath.

"That…" Dave breathed.

"Was…" I continued.

"Wow…" Kurt summed up.

"Yeah," Dave and I said together.

After a while Dave spoke up again. "Shower?"

"Sounds great," Kurt said, "But I don't think I can stand."

"Yeah, me either," I mumbled, Dave chuckled.

We all ended up passing out for a while. When we woke up we all found that we got our legs back, so we all piled in the shower. After we had all came again and were nice and clean, we dressed and Kurt and I got ready to go. I checked the clock and somehow even with all the epic sex and the short nap, we were able to wrap things up in time to get back by two. Just as we were leaving, Dave stepped up to us.

"So Puck, you still have my number? I would love to do this again."

"Ah, sorry Dave but we can't."

Kurt spoke up then, "We have rules; we don't hook up with a guy more than once."

"Oh, well then I'm glad you picked me, you two are fucking amazing!"

We said our goodbyes then we headed back to Isa's. When we got there we immediately stripped and collapsed on the bed. Kurt wrapped himself around me and I relaxed right away.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?" he mumbled against my chest.

"We should totally do that again sometime."

"Yeah, mm-hm we should. I love you Noah."

"Me too, you," I sighed. Then we both drifted off to sleep.

END

**Reviews?**


End file.
